


Relax

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Edge needs to relax and there's only one way for him to do that





	Relax

Papyrus could feel the tension in his whole body as he continued his patrol. He needed to relax but that was not a luxury that he got to indulge in often. Very rarely did he get to relax and not worry about someone attacking and killing him or Sans. He knew what he needed and it had been a while since the last time. He finished his patrol and made his way back to his house. Sans should still be at his post in Waterfall, whether he’s actually there was another story. If Papyrus had to guess, Sans was probably sitting on the couch at home, TV on but with him just staring at it not actually watching it. 

Papyrus came up to the door of him house and looked around to be sure no one was around to randomly attack. He then opened the door and quickly went into the house and closed it. He locked the many locks that were on the door. He turned around and saw that Sans was not on the couch, maybe he was at his post after all. 

Papyrus headed up to his room, he needed out of this outfit. He began to slowly strip his battle body off. His shoulders locked up as he took the top off. His knees locking up as he went to sit on the bed. He finally got sat down and took his boots off. When he got the boots off he was left in a black tank top and his black pants. He then laid back on his bed and everything was sore from being so tense. Nothing he couldn’t handle, he’d actually had worse pain in his life. He decided he could lay here for a few minutes and would be up, making dinner when Sans came home. 

A few minutes turned into an hour. He heard the front door quickly open then close. He jolted up and hissed through his teeth as every part of him screamed at him for the sudden movement. He went downstairs and to the kitchen to start dinner. He could sense Sans watching him, trying to figure out why he was acting off. Papyrus got out the ingredients for lasagna and began making it. 

“Boss?”

Papyrus finished the last layer of cheese and turned to face Sans. His head was tilted slightly to the side and Papyrus could practically see the wheels turning. He was determined to figure out what was going on.

“Yes?”

“Are you ok? Did something happen? Are you hurt?”

Papyrus sighed. Of course he would automatically think he was hiding an injury.

“I am fine, Sans”

Sans then gave him a confused look as he looked him up and down. Papyrus turned back around and put the lasagna in the oven. After he set the timer he went and sat at the table. His knees locking up again when he went to sit. He looked to Sans and saw it click, Sans knew and was more than willing to help. 

“Boss, why didn’t you just say something about it getting bad again?”

Papyrus shook his head. He would not willingly admit weakness. Sans knew this and knew that if this was gonna happen, he had to make it happen. Sans walked up and put his hand around his neck. 

“I think you’ve forgotten how this works”

Papyrus’s eye lights shrank to pinpricks as he looked down at Sans. Sans could feel the tension in him ebbing away.

“You tell me when it gets this bad and I give you what you need. Ringing any bells?”

Papyrus tried to nod but the collar of bone around his neck wouldn’t allow the motion.

“Yes”

Sans squeezed tighter, cutting off a little of Papyrus’s air supply.

“Yes what?”

Papyrus finally felt the tension leave his body and relaxed at the knowledge that Sans had him. That Sans had everything under control. 

“Yes, Sir”

Sans let his hand relax but kept it where it was.

“Good. Now when I let go, I want you to go to the bedroom and strip. Then you’re gonna get on your knees by the door and wait for me”

“Yes, Sir”

Sans let go of his throat and Papyrus had to restrain himself from bolting up to the bedroom. Once he was in the bedroom he stripped out of his clothes and then sat by the door on his knees. He could feel the tension was gone. He needed this so badly. He could hear Sans walk up the stairs and then saw him out of the corner of his eye in the doorway. He looked over Papyrus's form and smiled a sharp grin.

"Good. Now I'm gonna sit on the bed and get myself ready"

Papyrus almost nodded but caught himself.

"Yes, Sir"

Sans stripped out of his own clothes and sat on the bed. He ran his hands over his ribs, down to his pelvis, working himself up. Papyrus watched as his magic formed into his cock and felt his own tongue form. He wanted so bad to have that cock down his throat. Papyrus felt his magic father in his pelvis and try to form. He didn't let it, not yet.

Sans looked him over and grinned, pleased with what he saw. He grabbed his dick and gave it a few strokes, letting out moans as he thumbed the slit. Papyrus bit back a moan of his own.

"Come here, pet"

Papyrus crawled over to the bed and looked up at Sans. Sans placed a hand under his chin and looked in his eyes. That's when he noticed the tongue Papyrus had formed. His grin got wider.

"You want this in your mouth?"

Papyrus nodded not trusting his voice. 

"Down your throat?"

Papyrus nodded frantically. Sans brought his dick to Papyrus's mouth. Papyrus opened his mouth and took it in, wrapping his tongue around it. He started bobbing his head and felt the head hit his throat. He formed a throat and took him all the way in. Sans groaned and held his head there. Papyrus could feel him shake with the effort to not take too much. Papyrus bobbed his head as much as he could and Sans let out a loud moan. 

Sans lifted his head off his cock and tilted it up. Papyrus felt his magic form into the pussy he'd been fighting against. He was already so wet and his clit throbbed in time with his pulse. He wanted to touch it so bad, to get some relief, he knew Sans would never allow that. He looked into Sans's eyes and say the love there. Sans then looked down and smirked when he saw the pussy. 

"You want this?" Sans asked as he stroked his cock.

"Yes, Sir" 

Sans pulled him onto the bed and kissed him. He pushed Papyrus back until he was laying on his back and go on top of him. He pinned his hands above his head and bit his neck. Papyrus let out a loud moan at that, his pussy clenching at nothing. He whined at the emptiness and opened his mouth to beg, then Sans pushed into him and he moaned. Sans groaned as he bottomed out and waited a second before setting up a fast and brutal pace. Papyrus couldn’t keep quiet if he wanted to. He tried to grab onto Sans but couldn’t break his grip. Sans pushed his hands harder into the bed. 

Papyrus could tell Sans was close before his pace faltered. Sans was panting and slamming into him at a slower pace than when they started. Papyrus felt the burn at the base of his spine and tried to move a hand down. 

“Please, Sir”

“Please what?”

“Let me touch myself. I’m so close. Please may I cum, Sir?”

Sans grinned down at him and stopped moving. Papyrus whined at the loss of friction and tried to move to get it back. He was so close, it would only take a few touches to his clit and he would be cumming. Sans stayed stubbornly still. 

“Please, Sir!”

Sans let go of one of his hands. 

“You may touch yourself”

Papyrus’s hand flew down to his clit. He would be cumming in a few seconds, he was so close.

“But”

Papyrus whined, having a guess at what was coming next.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I say” 

Papyrus whined louder and moved his hand away from his cilt. Sans started up the brutal pace again and Papyrus moaned loudly. He put his hand back on his clit, bringing himself back to the edge fairly quickly. 

“Please, Sir, may I cum?”

Sans grabbed his hand and pinned it again.

“No”

Papyrus whined as he struggled to listen. He was so close, almost over that edge. His hands twitched in Sans’s grip. Sans panted harder and slowed down again, slamming into Papyrus only to slowly pull out. His hips stuttering and his bones shaking. He released Papyrus’s hands again and his hand flew back down to his clit. 

“You may cum”

Papyrus added more pressure to his clit and that was the spark needed. He came hard, his bones rattling as he choked on a scream that turned into a loud moan. He felt Sans slam into him again and then the warmth of his cum in him. Sans collapsed on top of Papyrus. They laid there panting and enjoying each other’s company. Soon Sans pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed. Sans pulled him close and wrapped him up in his arms. Papyrus let out a happy sigh and relaxed into his hold. 

“Thank you”

“Anytime, bro”

They laid there and enjoyed the silence and the company of each other. They then fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
